1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound system, and more particularly, to an ultrasound system and method adapted to store only ultrasound images needed to produce a panoramic image in a storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, an ultrasound system has been widely used in the medical field that requires information about the inside of living bodies. The ultrasound system also plays a critical role in the medical profession since it can provide real-time, high-resolution images of tissue of a living body to a doctor without the need for a surgical procedure that directly incises the living body for observation.
The ultrasound system provides a panoramic image based on ultrasound images continuously acquired as an ultrasound probe moves along a surface of a living body. That is, the ultrasound system acquires continuous ultrasound images as the ultrasound probe moves along the surface of the living body and synthesizes the acquired continuous ultrasound images to generate a panoramic image.